


At the Door

by Butterfly



Series: Drabbles (multi-fandom) [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly





	At the Door

Daniel blinked, time moved forward, switching from night to morning in that quick flash of nothing.

Another dull thump sounded out in the room and the handle on the door to the hotel's hallway clanged down. He heard rough pleading at the door, a moan for "just another chance, baby".

He wondered if the guy would ever figure out that he was pounding on the wrong door. Daniel would do something about it, but since he wasn't 'officially' here…

And the 'occupant' of the room was asleep.

Daniel twisted sideways, trying to get comfortable.

Jack was heavier than he looked.


End file.
